Anime Island
by Neo Uchiha
Summary: Anime fight to the death surrounds the world of naruto more then any but all other's get involved somehow dragonball z is the 2nd most surrounded involves action, humour, love, death, adventure, friendships mix pairing the ultimate package summary inside
1. intro and the fighters

_HI everybody this is my first FanFic and i got the idea from the DOA movie and Watching a shit load of Anime ps i dont own any of the anime except Neo Uchiha which is my own creation But the Uchiha name Belongs to The Anime Naruto as well i crossed anime over with a few movies and video games aswell SSBM means Super Smash Brother Melee Also the characters that i have from SSBM are from different games i just couldnt be bothered writeing them down aswell there are things i've added in like how the 4th hokage is still alive Frieza Cooler Broly and Cell are still alive and some things i've added in for my own fun and the only way you'll know what they are is by reading. plz enjoy_

_these are all the characters that will fight on the island some might not appear but most will_

_Goku - Dragonball Z_

_Gohan - Dragonball Z_

_Vegeta - Dragonball Z_

_Trunks (Future Version) - Dragonball Z_

_Piccolo - Dragonball Z_

_Frieza (final Form) - Dragonball Z_

_Cooler (final form) - Dragonball Z_

_Cell (Final Form) - Dragonball Z_

_Broly (Legendary Super Sayian) - Dragonball Z_

_Naruto - Naruto_

_Sasuke - Naruto_

_Sakura - Naruto_

_Kakashi - Naruto_

_Itachi - Naruto_

_Shikamaru - Naruto_

_Neji - Naruto_

_Garra - Naruto_

_Kisame - Naruto_

_Rock Lee - Naruto_

_Sasori (human Puppet form) - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Deidara - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Orochimaru - Naruto_

_Sai - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Hidan - Naruto Shippuuden_

_4th Hokage/Minato - Naruto_

_Pain - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Edward Elric - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Roy Mustang - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Mario - SSBM_

_Kirby -SSBM_

_Link - SSBM_

_Samus - SSBM_

_Fox - SSBM_

_Captain Falco - SSBM_

_Peach - SSBM_

_Bowser - SSBM_

_Spiderman - Spiderman_

_Superman - Superman_

_Sonic - Sonic_

_Shadow - Sonic_

_Knuckles - Sonic_

_Tails - Sonic_

_Darth Vador - Star Wars_

_Kenshi Himoura - Rurouni Kenshin_

_Sanosuke Sagara - Rurouni Kenshin_

_Wolverine - X-men_

_Storm - X-men_

_Pyro - X-men_

_Magnito - X-men_

_Ling Tong - Dynasty Warriors_

_Gan Ning - Dynasty Warriors_

_Cao Pi - Dynasty Warriors_

_Sun Ce - Dynasty Warriors_

_Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors_

_Sun Xiang Shang - Dynasty Warriors_

* * *

I know not a chapter just everyone in it the Ultimate Crossover WOOOOO! NEO RULES BELIVE IT!!!


	2. Chapter 1 Invitations Sent Out

**Anime Island**

**Chapter 1: Invitations sent out**

_One boring afternoon a blue hair man standing on top of hes castle looking at the sunset go down before sighing "man this is so boring" said the king known as Neo Uchiha with hes hair blowing in the wind before he got a idea to entertain himself at the expense of torturing others "i should create a tournament with the best fighters to find out who is the strongest in the world". a evil grin covered hes face and spun around walking back into hes castle to get the invitations ready for the tournament of the Universe._

_Elsewhere in a peace full soon to be disturbed city Goku and hes Family and Friends were enjoying a peaceful Sunday BBQ at Capsule Corp. "hey Piccolo Join the party" says a hyped up chief known as Goku saviour of the Earth multiple times as well as other worlds through out the universe. "Humph..not bad Kakarot, who thought you can cook this good" says the prince of Sayians who is cutting into a Piece of Steak.  
"Hey c'mon Father he can cook alright seeing how all he does is fight, and what happen when you tried to cook" says a purple haired warrior wearing a blue jacket with a sword hanging of hes back. Vegeta going red in the face "Shut up Trunks you said you would never speak of that"everyone else laughing at the father son battle even the green haired man known as Piccolo cracked a smile that wasn't forced or seen except by a certain black haired adult known as Gohan. "Hey that was funny even piccolo laughed at it" looking over hes Green Friend who went red in the face while everyone kept laughing. after laughing and having fun seconds later everyone stops laughing noticing that there was trouble outside.  
"Lets Go!" shouts Goku while everyone ether saying "yeah" or nodding. goku and hes friends fight off the danger inside the city not knowing that King Neo is watching them from atop of the clock tower "Not Bad" saying as he stares down at the men that he sent getting easily defeated by 5 of the strongest people he has seen up to date "This group is indeed strong they pass the first test" saying before throwing 5 disc harder then steel piercing the wall in front of each one of the Z-Warriors before Disappearing in a whirlwind of dust and smoke. everyone looks up at where the disc came from but saw nobody except the blue sky above the clock tower each one of them picking up the disc pressing the red button except Goku who thought it was food biting the disc before a hologram showed up showing a miniature version of Neo surrounded in a green light "good day to everyone who is watching this this will only be shown once so listen carefully and dont try eating the disc again or it will electrocute you anyway the reason you are watching this is because you passed my little 'Test' anyway i am holding a King of fighters consisting of the strongest fighters or who ever ends up with this anyway you have been chosen and if you accept you will be fighting for 4 things. the title of strongest in the universe, 1 million dollars and a wish for anything you want as well as ur freedom if you choose to accept go to kagume island on the 1st of march at 12:00 the gates will open then but will close at 12:30 be on the island or the comp will begin without you so if you want to risk it all to win it all then enter the King of Fighters see you there" then the map to get to kagume island shows up "oh by the way keep the invitation so you can enter cya all there" and with that the green light disappeared.  
"the King of Fighters ey sounds like fun" says a interested Goku. "Anything i want and the title of Strongest in the universe sounds easy enough" says the prince of sayians. "after i defeat you and win the title of strongest i will take the rightful place as King of Sayians get ready Kakarot" says Vegeta raising the disc in the air. Gohan and Trunks look at the disc then at each other "I'm in" they both shout at each other "I'm going to win" glaring at each other "we'll just have to find out wont we" says a smirking Piccolo holding up the disc walking towards the half blood sayian teens "but don't think this will be easy you to you guys should remember this is a fight to the death with the strongest of the universe in one place" the sayian teens look at each other then at Piccolo "we know" smiling at the thought of entering the tournament with the strongest in the world, No the universe fighting each other till there's one man left standing._

_Else where on the other side of the world consist of 5 great shinobi villages and in the land of fire we have the strongest of the 5 village's the village hidden in the leaves and one ninja with the knowing that becoming the hokage is hes dream and hes destiny this spiky blond haired 15 year old boy known as Naruto Uzumaki walking through town with hes friends and teammates happily singing about ramen "Ramen Ramen I Love Ramen" before both a pink haired girl and a black haired boy known as Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha hit the hyperactive blond in the back of the head knocking him to the ground  
"shut up Naruto you'll never learn" says the pink haired chunnin who can shatter rocks with just a flick of her finger. "sorry Sakura-chan"says the blonde haired gennin with hes face buried into the ground.  
"you may be sorry but you'll still do it idiot" says a cool black haired teenager known as Sasuke Uchiha, Hare to the Uchiha Clan after the Uchiha Massacre 7 years ago by hes brother Itachi Uchiha only those 2 remain as the only living Uchihas or so they think.  
"Damn Sasuke-Teme what did you call me!" Naruto said Jumping out of the ditch in the ground into the face of hes black haired friend. with a smirk on hes face the calm Uchiha Just Responded "Do you want me to add Deaf to ur long list of names Loser" getting the response he knew he would of got from hes blond haired friend "why you..." before he got the chance he heard the calm voice of hes jounine Sensei.  
"ok ok calm down you guys i swear i'll put you 2 on a leach next time if you don't stop fighting every time we go out for lunch" says the Silver haired Sensei known as Kakashi Hatake also knowned as the Copy Ninja through out the shinobi Land. "it was Sasukes fault he started it Kakashi Sensei" pleaded a Innocent Naruto, Kakashi just sighed and said "if you want to lie Naruto you dont get any Ramen" smiling under hes mask. everyone put the hands over there ears waiting for the next response from the Ramen Loving Blond  
"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! YOUR NOT SERIOUS KAKASHI SENSEI" Screaming at the top of hes lungs with hes voice heard through out the village also setting of at least 3 car alarms before he stop yelling he got a powerful right hook from hes pink haired friend sending him through the door of the restaurant they were almost about to eat at,  
"stupid Naruto look what you did now hows Kakashi-sensei gonna pay for this as well as lunch" as soon as those last words left Sakuras mouth the Silver haired man turned around about to run for it before 2 hands grab the back of his vest  
"damn it let me go" saying to the two black haired teens holding him smirking "now now sensei you shouted to lunch that means everything will be coming out of ur pocket" said the Uchiha  
"yes and what i have read you cant leave your friends behind no matter the situation right Kakashi-Sensei?" said the black haired artist knowned as Sai. before Kakashi could respond hes eyes lit up when Sakura cracked her knuckles behind him "sensei don't tell me ur going back on the lesson you taught us when we became gennin's" those who break the rules are scum, but who those abandon their friends are worse then Scum" both Sasuke and Sakura whispered into their sensei's ear before he hung hes head in defeat  
"fine you guys win i'll pay for everything" before walking into the restaurant looking in hes wallet. "damn kids" before he could hand the waiter money for the doors and tables that Naruto went flying through he senced the present of 35 shinobi from the sound village infiltrating the east side of the village. "Sasuke, Sakura, Sai do you sence that" said the siliver haired jounine looking at the 1 female chunnin and the 2 gennins. all 3 nodding he looks back down at the unconscious knucklehead that has been buried underneath a pile of broken wood,glass and other peoples food "naruto get up we have company" says Kakashi before lifting up hes headband from over hes eye revealing hes sharingan. Naruto pushes all the tables off him and slowly leans up with a chicken leg hanging out of hes mouth "hmm" mumbles before noticing the ninjas ahead of him before spitting the chicken bone at the waiter standing next to kakashi, "why didnt you tell me we had comany Kakashi - Sensei" before standing up and starts running towards the door passed a Sharingan ready Uchiha, a pink haired feisty Kounoichi and a confused but prepared Sai. all five of team Kakashi Charged out the door after the sound ninja intruders. watching the fight from the hokage faces is the Blue Haired Legend knowned as Neo Uchiha with hes Sharingan activated looking down watching the fight going off with 3 more fight going off noticing a bushy eyebrow kid wearing a green jumpsuit and fiery attitude known to the Leaf Village as Rock Lee "YOSH that 21 my long time youthful rival" giving him the thumbs up and the nice guy pose to the white eyed man standing 20 feet away with hes spine tingling  
"Lee Stop Doing that its...its..Creepy" saying before sending six sound ninjas flying back. Lee Kicking one of the ninjas that jumped at hes rival  
"Neji you should have the flame of youth if you want to make yourself stronger everyday" Neji Palming one in the face breaking hes jaw "Lee thats something Guy Sensei said just to make wierd little boys like him" Lee looking at the Hyuuga "what does that mean? I like Guy Sensei" said Rock Lee with a smile before figuring out what hes white Eyed Rival said to him "what was that Neji Hyuuga are you calling me weird?" Glareing at Neji who calmly responded "no your calling yourself weird Lee"_

_they glare each other down untill 2 disc hit the ground at both their feet at the same time over the other side of town all 5 members of team Kakashi also recieved the disk that was thrown at their feet or at the wall behind him.  
After pulling the disc out of the wall and listened to the hologram that played in front of them a hologram showed up showing a miniture version of Neo surrounded in a green light "good day to everyone who is watching this this will only be shown once so liston carefully, the reason you are watching this is bacause you passed my little 'Test' anyway i am holding a King of fighters consisting of the strongest fighters or who ever ends up with this anyway you have been chosen and if you accept you will be fighting for 4 things. the title of strongest in the universe, 1 million dollars and a wish for anything you want as well as ur freedom if you choose to accept 'then the map to get to Kagume island shows up' go to Kagume island on the 1st of march at 12:00 the gates will open then but will close at 12:30 be on the island or the comp will begin without you so if you want to risk it all to win it all then enter the King of Fighters see you there" "oh by the way keep the invitation so you can enter cya all there" and with that the green light disappeared.  
"The strongest fighters in the Universe, fighting to be the best, I'll be there Belive It! and after that i'll become Lord Hokage with no problem at all" says the energetic blonde haired ninja. while everyone finished watching their holograms Sasuke Uchiha's disc was still playing "Sasuke your one of the last of your clan but when you show up i'll tell you something when we meet face to face" with that Neo vanished leaving the black haired teen with a confused look on hes face "what? what does he know about my clan? and whats so important he couldnt tell me here that hes going to do it to my face at the tournament? so be it i'll find out the truth of my clan once and for all?" says the Uchiha Boy before Noticing a pink haired girl looking at him from behind a wall "Sakura dont you know its bad to spy on people when their trying to figure out something that could benifit from something like this" turning around to see hes pink haired friend holding her chest "Sasuke-kun dont tell me your going to go listen to him dont fight this is a all or nothing tournament meaning you could die" saying a crying sakura before sasuke hears Itachi's voice in hes head "Foolish little brother You are not even worth killing, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes I do, come before me." with his brothers voice and image running through his head before turning towards hes pink haired fan girl "Sakura I have to do this i know that Itachi will be there after all it is the strongest people in the universe and if I got one that means he'll get one aswell then finally i'll be able to get revenge for my clan". Sakura letting her emotions get the better of her runs up and starts crying into the young Uchiha's arm "Dont do it Sasuke even if you kill Itachi you'll die on that Island and what happens if Itachi Doesnt go then you'll have to fight to survive just to keep your dream going and if you Die then...Then I'll be alone again...Please Dont Die Sasuke" screaming out the last words into Sasuke's arm. "Sakura" lifting up her head so he can look straight into her emerald orbs smiling at her "I wont Die, unless its my time to die and this tournament is sure as hell not my time to die i'm going to win this aswell as takeing out Itachi with my own two hands as well as anyone else who gets in my way, and you should worry about your own survival Sakura cause i know Sai, Kakashi-Sensei and That Idiot Naruo will be joining it aswell and i will be damned if Naruto becomes the strongest in the universe and besides one wish means i can revive the uchiha clan and with the money we can become the most powerful clan once more." and with that the proud Uchiha teen turns around and vanishes in a whirlwind of leaves leaving.  
Sakura wipeing the tears out of her eyes looking at the invitation disc "if risking my life is the only way Sasuke-kun is going to notice me then i have no choice i'm going to enter and prove to Sasuke i will be worth something towards hes dream hopefully the revival of hes clan part" blushing at the thought of whats under the Uchihas clothes makeing her wobble and almost collapse before a blonde haired teenager caught her off her feet "you ok Sakura-chan?" asking a worried Naruto to a crimson red faced Sakura who just banged her yellow haired friend in the head "Naruto you idiot dont touch me again or you'll suffer big time if you try it again" threatening a now scared Naruto who Now is Hideing behind hes Silver haired Sensei "Now now Sakura Naruto was only trying to help you and besides he wouldnt do anything to you that you wouldnt like" turns a page in hes book "unless you would like it but your afraid to do it"  
looking over at a blushing Sakura "Kakashi sensei that was rude and besides I....i" Sakura thinking for the right words but she was lost for words "i've gotta go see lady Tsunade at the hospital see ya later" and with that she ran down the road as fast as she could "Sakura-chan wait up" Naruto chasing after her "whats the matter Sakura-chan was it something Kakashi-sensei said" both of gone Kakashi goes back to reading hes porn sighing "why is it always my fault not my fault their teenagers"  
Goes to turn around and sees Sai standing there looking at him "Kakashi-sensei can you teach me a new jutsu my ink wont last long if i'm going to enter the compition" the silver haired man shuts hes book and puts in hes back poket "ok Sai first off close your eyes and don't open them for 10 seconds ok" Sai nods and closes hes eyes "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10" after that Sai opens his eyes to notice Kakashi has disappeared "ah well" and just walks off.  
Two days later in a hidden cave 9 extreamely strong missing ninjas have captured the 5 tailed Demon aswell as reveived Neo's Battle Royal Invitations knowned as the Akatsuki. A man with orange hair spoke up first known as Pain the Leader of the Orginization "so i take it you all got the invitation so whos going to the battle royal"  
looking at his followers a man with long blonde hair puts hes hand up revealing a mouth on it "me me me i'm going Leader-sama the one tailed Jinchūriki will be there as far as i know so its a bonus we keep the body till were finished then we exstract the demon out of him yeah" the blonde yelling out.  
"shut up Deidara we get the point you can go" screaming a pissed off leader "who else" a man with red hair looks known as Sasori over at hes leader "i'll go Leader-sama seeing how the loud mouth blonde is my partner we gotta work together to catch the one tailed Jinchūriki" saying with a half ass smile" A man with black hair and red eyes knowned as Itachi Uchiha Looks over at hes leader "i'll join only because My Little Brother wants our final battle to be there win or lose there will be one less Uchiha in the world" beside him hes shark like partner Kisame Hoshigaki holding hes Giant Sword "i'll join aswell the one wish idea sounds like a pretty good idea to me" smiling showing hes shark like teeth, "ok i'll join i'll win easily because if its a fight to the death and you cant die it'll be no problem for me" says a confident gray haired man with a giant red three blade scythe on hes back. "Hidan we'll see if you survive even if i enter" says a Confident Pain at all hes comrades.  
"so who else will be entering Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan what about you three" The Green Venus fly trap with half white and half black known as Zetsu with a Quick answer "NO WAY I'M A SPY NOT A FIGHTER" from the freaky plant. Kakuzu with a more calm response then Zetsu "no the hearts of strong fighters and the 1 million dollars does sound tempting but sorry no i'll stay out of it" and the last one to answer is the blue haired girl knowned as Konan "sorry but fighting not my thing and i'd die for sure if your entering Pain"  
"allright then just us 6 will be entering then one of us has to win the prize" and with that the Akatsuki started training for the tournament._

_As the days drew closer to the tournament people through out the universe were receiving Invitations after passing either a simple test or there skill was already noticed by the holder of the king of fighters tournament. 5 days before the tournament started the Akatsuki have left leaving their other 3 members at the base cheering them on. not long after the entrance of the cave was destroyed by the legendary Neo Uchiha.  
"so this is the lair of the greatest crinimal orginasation ever knowned" the three remaining members look over at him  
"who are you what do you want!" demanded Konan.  
Neo just walks forward towards the pissed off Akatsuki members "nothing really just to kill you all and take the 7 demons you've already sealed for myself so hand them over... or DIE!"  
Kakuzu the first one to charge summoning his 4 other hearts to the battlefield "YOUR THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO DIE HERE TODAY"  
Neo Laughing at his Statement held up 3 fingers in front of him "i'll give you 3 chances to kill me before you die OK you can start when ready"  
Kakuzu not wasting any time Quickly makes a hand sign "Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Style: Great Mud River)" Quickly changing the ground underneath Neo's feet into mud traping him Quickly following after making another hand seal "Doton: Ganban Kyū (Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin) Rocks slowly start to surround Neo untill his completely covered cnd crushed by to large stones "ha didnt last long so confident and now hes dead what a shame"  
Kakuzu smirking untill the rocks were blown past him seeing Neo standing there in one piece dusting himself holding hes hand up with two fingers "two chances left"  
Kakuzu getting mad makes multiple handsigns "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" (Water Style: Giant Water Vortex Jutsu") Raiton: Jibashi; "(Lightning Style: Earth Flash") with the water heart spitting out a giant vortex combining with the electric current that came from the lighting heart straight towards Neo sending him into a wall sending the electric current through his body combined with the water vortex given the lighting more power Neo just smirking from inside the electric water vortex holding up 1 finger before the combined jutsu wore out "one chance left before you die"  
smiling at a pissed off Kakauzu "Damn it I"LL KILL YOU" Yelling out before combining the fire and wind mask together "Fusion Style: Hurricane flame Jutsu" both mask shooting out the elements combining together to make a devastating fire ball burning everything in sight untill it collides with Neo sucking him into the fireball untill it exits the Lair exploding after coliding with a wall completely decimating it bringing a smile to Kakuzu face "finally no one could survive a direct shot from that jutsu"  
turning hes back to walk over to hes other teammates before hearing "and thats three time to die"  
turning to see a smiling Neo Uchiha walking towards them making hand signs charging electricity in hes hand "chidori" charging at Kakuzu at full speed before kicking him in the air and begun circling him making strong wings combining it with the chidori making the "Chidori Hurricane" sending a powerful electric current through his body makeing him explode covering the ground with thread and blood before falling to the ground landing on his feet looking at the remaining two Akatsuki members "so you gonna hand them over or are you gonna die like your dumb ass friend" Zetsu looking straight at Neo's red eyes "your a Uchiha Neo Uchiha your the man who is holding the king of fighters tournament, what do you want with the demons and besides were missing two of them which apparently are entering your tournament"  
"I dont care you stupid weed i want the demons you got now" Neo cutting him off "the dark side of Zetsu spoke up how dare you talk to me like that you stupid clown i will devour your Pathetic body ridding this world of one Uchiha"  
Neo looking at the 2 coloured plant "Fine then DIE!" before making hand signs and hitting the ground before watching the groung crack beneath Zetsu engulfing him in molting lava killing him instantly "dumb plant" before looking at Konan "OK little girl give me the demons and you can join me ok" asking with a smile on his face at a petrified Konan  
"your...your....Evil" were the only words that could come out of her mouth  
yeah i guess so you gonna give me those demons or are you gonna die like ur friends" asking her again. Konan getting her confidence back standing up and responded "why do you want them your strong enough answer that question and I'll give you these demons" screamed a almost crying Konan at the Cold hearted blue haired Uchiha "OK fine i want the demons for Immortality Unlimited Powers and Internal Youth making me the Most Power full in the universe making me a true Legend as well as a GOD!"  
Konan Screaming Back "Pain is a real GOD You'll never be as good as him" looking him straight in his cold red eyes Neo only looked at her and Smirked "we'll find out at the tournament and you'll have a front row seat to see who is the real GOD in this Universe and if i win you'll give me the Demons alight Konan"  
Konan putting her hand out "fine its a deal you cant win Neo" Neo Smiling goes to shakes her hand but pulls her in for a kiss locking his lips with her shocked lips putting his tongue in her mouth before breaking the kiss "its a deal then" blowing her a kiss before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves leaving a blushing blue haired Konan falling to the ground licking her lips "hes a good kisser but he wont beat Pain" thinking about the orange haired man that she has a deep crush on since child hood as well as the new man that kissed her with more passion in 5 minutes then Pain has in their entire friendship going redder in the face then before._

_Five Days Later The Day has arrived as the rising sun slowly rises over the horizion with Neo standing on the top of Kagume Island watching the Sunrise "it begins today"_

* * *

WOOO About FUCKING TIME 15 hours of tourture trying to fix it up and it kept freezeing on me ah well i got chapter one up and running and yeah chapter one is the only chapter with the japanese name's for the jutsu's i kinda couldnt be bothered doing it for the rest alot of reserch had to be done and i cant be fucked doing any more. death awaits no man when the Legendary Uchiha is about R&R and Continue to love ANIME ISLAND peace out YA'll


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome To Hell In The Sky

**ANIME ISLAND**

**Chapter 2 Welcome to hell**

WHOO CHAPTER TWO is now up and running hope you like this chapter a bit more then chapter but hopefully you'll love the rest of the story and if your wondering what those supernatual creatures are there well umm pokemon and yugioh monsters and i'm sure pokemon taste good with some smoky BBQ sauce 'drools' mmmm yummy hold up i saw dinner run past 'goes after it' oh yeah chapter 3 will be up soon NEO OUT! 'runs and cooks the little monster

Not noticing the island was in the sky a certain blonde haired ninja started yelling "ahh man where is god damn island its not here an we have like 5 minutes before the gates open" hes teammates just shaking their heads in disbelief looking at each other "he hasn't seen it yet" says hes silver haired sensei.  
"guess not" both Sasuke and Sai saying together "huh you can all see it see it so where is it" looking around at his team just seeing them all pointing up "huh" looking up to see a massive island hovering over his head "Woah that's huge how could i not seen it so how do we get up there kakashi sensei"  
kakashi pulling out hes invitation "well he didn't say how to he just said to keep these to get in" raising his disc in the air making it glow before disappearing "woah thats cool let me try" naruto grabing his disc and rising it in the air before disappearing Sasuke, Sakura and Sai doing the same before vanishing and reapearing behind a porno reading kakashi and a energetic naruto looking around seeing all the entrance either walking past or flying over him "so cool when do we get to start fighting" looking around "and do you think they got a ramen bar here i'm starving"  
"Naruto you just got here calm down and act normal for once" Sakura hitting him in the back of the head "sorry Sakura-chan i'm just so pumped up after all the strongest in the Universe is here" smiling putting his head behind his back "then what are you doing here then Naruto" the black haired Uchiha smirking at the reaction of his blond haired friend "what was that Sasuke you wanna die first before the tournament even starts" glaring at Sasuke "bring it on Loser" glaring back before a voice through out the speakers surrounding the island  
"everyone please report to the castle located in the center of the island all rules will be explained there over lunch you eat while i'm talking you die that is all" "hmmm well Naruto theres your foo...huh where did he go" kakashi looking around" wheres naruto gone before noticing the trail of dust down the road "uhh well lets get going" looking around noticing that Sasuke Sai and Sakura started running as well "well my turn i guess" walking down the road Reading his book.  
naruto running at full speed with only thinking about food running into another competitor falling back to the ground "ouch what where your going" looking up as the face of a 15 foot green haired super muscly human looking monster looking down at him "you say something scum"  
Naruto hearing the insult jumping to hes feet "hey who are you calling scum ugly i'll kick your butt" before getting grabbed by the massive hand of the monster getting picked up by the head up to his hight "listen Scum, you better watch your mouth or I'll kill you you got that"before throwing him towards a tree before naruto connected with it a yellow flash came out of nowhere and saved him looking at the green haired man "Broly that was unacceptable control your anger and use it in the tournament so behave and wait ok"  
Broly just staring him down looks away and walks off into the castle "sorry bout him he can get a bit wild sometimes you okay?" naruto holding his head "yeah i guess" looking up at the man that saved him thinking to himself 'huh blue eyes spiky yellow hair wait a sec i know him' "your the 4th hokage aren't you" almost breaking his eardrums  
"yes i've had that title before but that was a long time ago hmm" looking at his headband "a leaf headband spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, whisker markings on your face you wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki by any chance would you?"  
"Yeah i am how did you know that" looking up at him "well i..i...i knew your father he talked alot about you, how strong you became so i want to find out how powerful you are myself so hopefully in this tournament me and you will fight each other in combat sound good".  
Naruto smiling "hell yeah i've always wanted to see the hero of the leaf village 15 years ago and the creator of the resangan in action myself especially against me the future hokage the match of the century just wait to see what i've done to the resangan I've made it more deadly"  
the 4th looking at him "you know the resangan and you've also developed a new version of it i find that hard to believe even for you that jutsu took me 3 years to create and master and your saying you've mastered it like that"  
naruto making a shadow clone and channeling his chakra in his hand while the clone spins the chakra into a ball in his palm "resangan" yelling out at the 4th hokage who went wide eyed "amazing when and how long did it take you to learn that jutsu and who taught you"  
looking at the ball in his hand "uhh when i was 12 and about 2 months to learn it with the pervy sage" the 4th hokage laughed at the name "ahh that old man still up to the same tricks i see excact name i called him 16 years ago i guess great minds think alike don't they" smiling "anyway i gotta go make sure Broly doesn't try to kill anyone else before the tournament so cya" and with that he vanished  
'wait isn't the 4th suppose to be dead?' naruto trying to think before his friends trying to catch their breath catching up to him "nar...uto don't run off like that again do you hear me" sakura yelling at him waving her finger in his face  
"jeez sakura you sound like my mother or something stop treating me like a kid" turning back and walking inside the castle "damn him and his attitude its gonna get him killed one day" sakura holding her head following him in with Sasuke Kakashi and Sai following her.  
Naruto looking around noticing the green haired man before sitting at one of the 10 tables before walking over to him "Hey Broly" Broly looking up at him "oh its you again, what do you want scum, you wanna die?"  
glaring at naruto putting his hands out in front of him shaking his head "no of course not" broly raising a eyebrow at him "then what do you want worm" Naruto looking at hes weird eyes "i just wanted to say that i'm sorry about before i was just excited about being here and i wasn't watching where i was going and i'm also sorry for calling you ugly so everything cool between us" broly putting down his food standing up looking down at naruto "ok then I'll let you pass this once but next time you get in my way i'll destroy you, you got that scum"  
naruto looking up at him smiling "i got that and the name isn't scum the names Naruto Uzumaki remember it" giving the thumbs up for everyone to see around the room going from the akatsuki to the z warriors to samurai's to aliens all through the room staring at the blonde haired ninja with broly just laughing "Naruto Uzumaki huh i think everyone here will remember it" naruto looking at all the eyes looking at him "uhh i guess so"  
Neo standing on the stage looking down at him smiling "OK that's enough Naruto Uzumaki take a seat same with you Broly as well as everyone else standing up" Naruto smiled at Broly and walked off sitting with his friends receiving a punch in the chest from sakura, Neo seeing it but ignoring it looking around the room "Ladies and Gentlemen, Aliens and whatever the rest of you are welcome to the first ever king of fighters tournament i am the host of this tournament Neo Uchiha and at this moment i'll answer any questions you have for me before explaining the rules" Naruto raising his hand "hey when do we start fighting"  
Neo looking down at him "hmm tomorrow today is just to relax and meet some new people get to know each other" "naruto crossing his arms "man that sucks"  
neo just laughing " Naruto Uzumaki right? tell me is it better to go solo or is it better to have a team till the end?" Naruto looking up thinking "well 1 vs 10 doesn't put you in the odds of winning but those 10 could turn on each other cause were all fighting for the same thing so neither i guess"  
Neo just shaking his head "that's true but you should know when to call it quits with your team before they turn their backs on you, take any opportunity, but if ur the strongest in your group you always gotta keep your eyes in the back of your head but going solo you wont have enough eyes to watch everyone around you so the choice is yours"  
Naruto getting more then his answer nodded his head and sat down "any more?"  
Sasuke quickly standing up "you cant be a Uchiha there's only 2 of us left and the other one is in this room" looking over at Itachi standing up Neo looking at the pair of them "sorry i'll answer that question later only to your ears understand" Itachi just sitting down,  
Sasuke still standing "why later, why not now, why only to us" "sasuke sit down we'll get our answers from this man when his finished here do sit down unless you have another question for him not about his name" Itachi said calmly to his little brother sasuke looked over at Itachi then Neo then sat down before jumping up again "hey if were starting tomorrow where are gonna stay for the night "well i get to sleep in my castle you guys get to sleep anywhere you want on the island but be careful there's supernatural monsters on this island and they're pretty hungry around this time of the year so watch your self or you'll die"  
Sakura standing up beside sasuke " you cant be serious your going to leave us out there with supernatural monsters out there you can at least describe what there like"  
Neo just holding his chin "well there good if you BBQ them with a bit of sauce but if you like them tasty go for the hardest ones to get i remember once that i caught this big orange dragon tasted really good but putting a chidori threw it wont work so i made the chidori into a sword and killed it"  
Sakura just shaking her head "i mean what makes them supernatural not how they taste i thought Uchihas were smart not pigs" looking up at the blue haired man who's just grinning "hey i am smart i just cant be bothered to be serious about it"  
sakura glaring him down "you cant be serious about our lives don't make me kill you" cracking her knuckles,  
Neo just smiling "try it" sakura just jumping the tables charging at him "you asked for it you blue haired bastard" jumping up on the stage connecting her strongest punch into his jaw "take that asshole your not good enough to be a Uchiha"  
Neo just standing there blood leaking out of his mouth "is that all little girl it felt like a flick not a punch" Sakura hearing the insult pulled her fist back and threw another fist towards his face before Neo catching it with no effort "if that's all you got go home now" Sakura just glaring at him trying to get her fist free before getting punched in the gut leaving her unconscious on the floor before kicking her across the room before Kakashi catching her setting her on the floor "what was that for she didn't do anything wrong"  
Neo just looked at him "wrong she charged at me and put her hands on me so i was entitled to use self defence" take her to the hospital and explain the rules to her when she regains consciousness" kakashi just glareing at him just nods "so any more questions"  
Pain noticing the 3 akatuski rings on his fingers "where did you get those rings from"  
Neo looking at his hands "uhh from a snake looking guy a guy who likes stealing hearts and a plant the snake is still alive the other 2 not as lucky" Pain looking up at him "you killed them what about Konan"  
"shes fine she also said alot of things about you something bout you being the strongest shes ever seen she also said when we fight it'll be the clash of the century but i said you wont even last 10 minutes with me so before this tournament has ended we will find out who is stronger between us" pulling a 4th ring out of his pocket and putting it on another finger "i said shes fine i didn't say i stole her ring" smiling at a furious Pain "OK we've wasted enough time time to explain the rules,  
Rule number one your not aloud to leave the island unless you either die or forfeit in a match.  
Rule number two no sneak attacks you will always tell your opponent when you want to fight.  
Rule 3 all fighting shall stop after 6:00pm.  
Rule number 4 you can only kill 2 people per day you can still fight but not aloud to kill.  
Rule 5 you cant say you don't want to fight if someone challenges you.  
Rule 6 you break any of these rules i will kill you my self. oh by the way after day 10 the island will start falling 100 meters everyday untill you end up at the bottom of the sea and a strong barrier has been put up around the island to make sure no one escapes as well stay out of my castle unless invited or I'll kill you that is all enjoy yourself" and with that he walked off the stage.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 the Legendary Uchiha

**ANIME ISLAND**

**Chapter 3 The Legendary Uchiha**

_Listing to everybody talk from his office and getting to know each other he felt 2 pairs of eyes staring at him sighing without looking he just said "i guess i gotta explain my self."  
turning around just hearing "how can you be a Uchiha we are the last two from our clan" Sasuke glaring at him but felt a hand on his shoulder"my little brother has a point you cant be a Uchiha" Neo looking at the two Uchiha's both of their Sharingan Activated "its true i am a Uchiha but Itachi you should of knowned about the Legendary Uchiha 1000 years ago"  
Itachi looking up "yes i've heared but 1000 years ago the only Uchiha in the Universe that had the gold Sharingan i heard he was only 120 years old then died on the battle field"  
Neo walking towards Itachi "Not Quite before he died he was giving the 10 tailed demons giving him all powers in the universe making him young again and unable to age but just over 120 years ago My two sons were born Madara Uchiha and Izuna activating their sharingan at age 10 i was proud to be their father then their Mangekyo Sharingans activated then in 5 years the over useage of his eyes made him to lose his vision Madara Activated his Eternal Mangeyko Sharingan by taking his own brothers fuseing it with his own my own son was able to control the demon beast from the one tailed beast to the nine tailed beast takeing them from my body leaving me in a weakened state but still keeping the 10 tailed dragon in my body i was able to control my power hungry son by sealing the 9 demons inside statues all around the world keeping my son from gaining power.  
i was able to keep my last demon to remain young but not immortal any more so i retreated fakeing my own death leaving Madara in charge of the Uchiha clan after i found out that the akatsuki 12 years ago i knew that Madara was collecting the tailed beast so that he could become strong enough to take my demon but If i could take the demons that the Akatsuki have gained it would make my job a whole lot easier plus the other 2 demons are here so stoping madara becomeing stronger and haveing all the powers in the world. Madara made you kill the Uchiha Clan so they couldn't get their hands on all the 10 tailed demons. any Uchiha who collect all 10 demons shall have the powers to call him self GOD!"  
sasuke looking confused Itachi just nodding "so your the legendary Uchiha that explains how you know about our clan's greatest legend i also take it seeing how you havent gone blind yet you know how to use the Mankgekyo sharingan without loseing our Eye sight"  
Neo just laughing "your a bright one Itachi i can see why Madara took a likeing to you" Sasuke just crossing his arms "humph!" before Neo putting a hand on his head "and you little Sasuke-kun your the future of the uchiha clan"  
Sasuke growling at him "call me little again i'll kill you"  
"I'll kill you" Neo mimicking "didn't your pink haired girlfriend say the same thing" Sasuke remembering back in the hall sakura running at Neo before connecting with his face "i'll kill you you asshole" before coming back "if your so legendary why didnt you move?" Sasuke asking looking at his face with no mark there "what there's no mark sakura's hit can break bones with a flick yet she hit you on full force you should of had a broken jaw and all you did was spit a drop of blood and said it was nothing"  
Neo holding his face "to tell you the truth it did hurt it did break my jaw but you know how that blond haired kid has the nine tailed fox in him and how fast he recovers  
"sasuke getting a image in his head when he put a chidori through his shoulder and it recovered like it was nothing "yeah i do are you saying you got the same ability at a quicker rate because you have the ten tailed demon inside you"  
Neo just smiling and nodding "yup thats right i see your just as smart as itachi"  
sasuke just glareing at him "why does everyone compare me to itachi" whineing while his brother and great grandfather shared a laugh at his misfortunes sasuke just mumbling "first father,then mother, then aunt and uncle, then students and teachers at the academy, then kakashi then Orochimaru now you that's so unfair" before getting laughed at again before Neo stopped and noticed the ring on his finger "hey itachi" "yes great grandfather?" "just call me Neo great grandfather makes me sound old and the Uchiha clan a bunch of young perves"  
itachi raising a eyebrow "yeah so what do you want?" Neo just looking at his hand" when did you join the Akatsuki" itachi just looking at his ring "when i killed the Uchiha clan and Left the leaf villiage. why you ask?"  
"because i want that ring so i can take the demons easier from the sealing statue thats where you keep them right"  
itachi just nodding and handing the ring to him "here i don't want it any more" handing the ring over to the older uchiha "that's 5, thanks so anything else i can help you with?" sasuke looking at itachi who shakes his head and looks at Neo then walks away who just nodded his head and walked away Sasuke just looking backwards and forwards between the two then running after Neo "hey wheres the hospital? i need to see the girl you injured" Neo looked back at him over his shoulder "the pink haired girl that you like right?" noticing his great grandson's face going red smiling back at him holding his chin thinking "uhh second floor sixth room on the left" noticing Sasuke has already started running laughing in his mind thinking "if he likes her and if his as cool as like the rest of the Uchiha clan why isn't he dating her unless she already turned her down poor Sasuke" walking into his office._

_

* * *

_

_YEY CHAPTER 3 IS DONE. yeah i know kinda short but it tells you abit about the blue haired Uchiha the legendary Neo and well yeah the demons and madara had to come from somewhere anyways Chapter 4 will be up soon so chill out and keep on lovin this is Neo Uchiha Saying Keep R&R and keep loveing ANIME ISLAND PEACE OUT YA'LL_


	5. Chapter 4 Know Your Enimies

****

ANIME ISLAND

Chapter 4 - Know Your Enemies

__

everyone inside the castle talking having fun with other people a certain blond haired ninja decided to stare at the green namek known as Piccolo "hey your green, why are you green, are you sick?" naruto asking clueless piccolo just open his eyes and looked at him "I'm not sick, I'm a Namek, and my names piccolo if your wondering that aswell"  
naruto just pointing at him "your a Hammock and you talk aswell you even have your own name" piccolo getting frustrated at him "open your ears i'm a Namek N-A-M-E-K" spelling it out to him naruto just looking at him "so i see why your green, your a special kind of Hammock" getting more pissed off "I'm a alien you dumbass not a Hammock your a complete moron your just as bad as Goku" naruto cleaning out his ears "huh? who's goku?"  
piccolo pointing at a black haired man talking to kisame "hey look at this little fish it even knows how to talk nice trick" the spiky haired man said poking kisame in the face "i'm a shark you asshole" gripping his sword goku noticing the sword "hey fishy has a toothpick now i just need a fire and i could make some home made sushi"  
kisame not taking any more grabbing his sword " I'LL KILL YOU" before itachi stopping him "no kisame don't do it save it for the tournament" kisame looking at him putting his sword back "your lucky this time but next time i wont show mercy" walking off with itachi, goku waving at him "bye bye sushi" noticing kisame grabbing his sword again but itachi just shakeing his head and continued walking.

On the other side of the room a purple haired man with a sword known as trunks walking around bumping into a girl wearing red tight pants with a tight white and read shirt "oh sorry about that" looking at her from head to toes going red in the face "ummm" the girl noticing where his eyes were giggling at him "you like what you see cutie?" looking up at him  
"you know its rude staring without giving your name first" trunks snapping back into reality "oh sorry, My name is Trunks and yours would be" looking at the girl who just went red in the face "I'm Sun Shang Xiang, please to meet you" holding her hand out to shake his" Trunks slowly bringing his hand up to shake it "s-same here" only receiving a laugh from her then putting her hands on her hips "what no comment on how i look" staring in his purple eyes who just looking away "umm there's alot i could say but i could end up with a slap in the face"  
Shang Xiang moving her face closer to his "like?" making trunks more nervous "uhh i cant say" trunks putting his hands in his pocket looking away  
"tell me or you'll get more then a slap in the face its bad to keep secrets from girls you know" grabbing him by the ear "now spill it"  
trunks pleading her to let go "plz let go it hurts" still holding his ear "you gonna tell me now?" getting a nod from the purple haired man before letting go watching trunks hold his ear "well lets see the first comment is your sexy the second one is you have nice breast and the third is i want to squeeze them" smiling before grabbing him by the collar whispering in his ear "if you like them so much why don't we find a nice room so you can play with them and i can play with something of yours aswell" kissing his neck noticing him sweating like crazy "well how bout it cutie you up to it?" getting a slow nod out of him grabbing his hand "great lets go" dragging him through the crowd into the hallway.  
trunks almost losing his footing "hey slow down will you why you in such a big rush anyway?" noticing the girl dragging him along going red in the face opening a door "cause I've never tried it before" dragging him in the room closing the door

WOOOOO i'm on a roll 4 chaps in one day and i'm not done yet folks thats right i got alot more to go lol naruto's such a little prick picking on piccolo. anyways chapter 5 IS GONNA KICK MAJOR ASS aswell as a bit of narusaku in this chapter as well as Trunks and Shang Xiang getting it on WHOOOOO and naruto finally getting the Shinobi Sex Lesson will he ever get to be the kunai inside the shuriken who knows..... I DO IT's ME -gives himself a lollypop- yey anyways R&R and Enjoy ANIME ISLAND

Vegeta noticing his son getting dragged along just smirking 'hmm lucky bastard he gets his looks from me no doubt' before looking around noticing getting the same look from gohan giving him the thumbs up about trunks getting lucky gohan turning back with his convo with the 5th kazekage known as Garra" so whats that tattoo on your head mean?" pointing at it garra moves his hand away "it means love i dunno why i got it but i got it because i got a demon inside me and it wants me to kill everyone but then that blond haired kid beat me up saying his got a demon inside him aswell and he has made alot of friends even being a demon so i might give it a try and well i got alot of respect from people and so this tattoo means i love my village because I'm its Kazekage" gohan grabbing food off the table turning back "cool except the demon inside you so wheres the other demon kid" garra pointing at naruto who now it pissing off Darth Vader "hey look at this funny trash can its got clothes and it talks" glareing out of his mask looking at him "i am not a trash can or a tin can or a Pepsi can allright i am Darth Vader master of the Universe" posing after his intro who just received a blank stare from naruto "so your a Universal trash can? kinda crap don't you think" walking off to meet someone else kakashi just counting on his fingers "that's 15 people he's pissed off in the time span of a hour hes gonna get it when the comp starts" noticing naruto grabbing a bowl of ramen and sitting down before turning away and walking off. naruto happily enjoying his ramen when someone taps him on the shoulder naruto with noodles sticking out of his mouth turning around to see Neo "hey its you" glareing at him swallowing the ramen that was hanging out of his mouth "why did you hurt sakura chan?"  
Neo just grabbing a lollipop off the table putting it in his mouth "if you want to know how to control your demon without loseing control and hurting your friends come with me" before walking off down the hallway naruto just jumping up running after him "hey wait up" finally catching up to him "how do you know about my demon and can you really teach me how to tame it"  
neo just nodding his head "yup I'm gonna teach you because i don't want a giant fox destroying my island understand" looking down at naruto "so can you show me how its done"  
neo just smiled and continued walking before noticing a door open with Trunks and Shang Xiang walking out of the room fixing their hair and clothes up before seeing the disgusted look on Neo's face and a Confused look on Naruto's face neo looking at the 2 red faced teens "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" glareing at them "GET OUTTA HERE YOU TWO AND IF I FIND YOU IN MY ROOM DOING THAT AGAIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU GOT THAT?" watching them both nod their heads and running down the hallway back to the party stareing at the ground noticing naruto looking at him "what?" looking at the blonde who just looked at him confused "what were they doing that made you get angry at them"  
Neo just shaking his head "do you know what S-E-X is?"  
Naruto just looking at the roof "uhh no why should i?" Neo just grabbing a Kunai and a Shuriken out of his back pocket "ok this is a boy" holding up the Kunai "and this is a girl" holding up the Shuriken "following me so far"  
naruto just nodding "ok and when this happens" neo slideing the Kunai into the Shuriken "and well yeah" noticing naruto's face going red "so-so that's what they did in there?"  
Neo nodding at him "yeah gross i know but thats how babys are born"  
naruto even more creeped out "so i gotta do that to have a child so how many times did you do it" neo just shaking his head "a few and i got 2 sons out of it but don't forget naruto i've seen a few girls eyeing you off even your wanna be girlfriend Sakura" smiling at the red faced blonde "m-m-me and s-sakura-chan doing that"  
neo just walking down the hallway "yup and she knows what it is and how to do it after all shes a Medic-nin" turning the corner with naruto running after him before running into the back of him falling over "oww why'd you stop" looking up seeing Neo talking to sakura" Sakura chan what are you doing here you should be resting"  
not getting a look from his pink haired friend he knew something was wrong, sakura just looking straight at Neo "so your the Legendary Uchiha huh?" receiving a Nod sakura moved her hand over her stomach "i see you could of done worse, then a simple punch in the stomach even taken a full on shot to the face and not flinching even making kakashi sensei stop in his tracks i should of knowned better"  
naruto looking at her standing up "don't worry about it sakura-chan Neo is a nice guy he wouldn't hurt you on purpose" sakura looking over at naruto Neo walking past her "you comeing Naruto" Naruto just looking at sakura running past her noticeing her crying whispering in her ear "I'm sorry sakura-chan" before catching up to neo who just stopped in his tracks who looked at a broken sakura activating his golden sharringan looking into her eyes "hmmm sakura" sakura looking up "huh" neo smiling "happy birthday and your crying cause your team forgot it right?" sakura gasping "yes that right how did you know" looking into his golden eyes "i see" neo looking at naruto and back "hey sakura you wanna do some training with us were gonna try to get naruto to contol his demon when he transforms and were gonna need a medic to heal him if he fucks up"  
sakura just laughing at the comment "okay cant let him kill himself but after the 4th transformation he cant control himself" sakura holding her arm neo just looking at her "but the Legendary Uchiha can control any demon don't forget that" sakura getting a evil look on her face "oh yeah prove it" pointing at naruto,  
Neo just looking at naruto sharingan activated "hmm lets see" thinking to himself 'i know nine tailed fox go hug the pink haired girl in front of you' telling the order through telekinesis making naruto walk towards sakura "whats going on i cant stop my self" before wrapping his arms around sakura embracing her in a hug 'crap i better work off this before she destroys me' thinking to his self. "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" neo just smiling at the two "aww what a nice couple"  
getting a reaction from the two of them going red in the face sakura glareing at him "us a couple ha not likely" neo just shaking his head walking past the two "lets go naruto" who just let go and started following him with sakura catching up to them.

* * *

WOOOO! yeah i know sakura's birthday isint march 1 its march 21st but yeah i just need another reason for her to cry then besides naruto and sasuke trying to kill each other. and naruto finaly got the shinobi sex lesson that was to GOD DAMN FUNNY anyways a bit of narusaku in there and alot of trunks and Sun Shang Xiang in there and well yeah if theres gonna be lemons i'll save it for another chapter far far away from the 4th chapter

OMG Neo just got a Ammy and a Oscar for being AWSOME and the Greatest Creation From GOD's OWN TO HANDS BELIEVE IT!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 Control Of A Gift

_HEYA YALL hope your enjoying Anime island i got some Great News i've finaly fixed up chapter 5 for all you who read it i've added some new stuff to it for the people who didnt read it then yeah but the point is CHAPTER 5 IS SWEET NOW TIME TO LET IT ROCK!_**

* * *

**

**ANIME ISLAND**

**Chapter 5 - Control of a Gift**

_Neo, Naruto and Sakura end up in the forest at the back of the castle "ok Sakura you can take a seat Naruto i want you to focus and talk to the nine tailed fox in your mind go to his cage" Sakura sighing and sitting down.  
Naruto just closing his eyes then re opening them outside the kyuuibi's cage **"what do you want puny child"**growling at Naruto from within the cage Naruto just shrugging his shoulders "i'm not sure myself"  
Neo tapping naruto on the shoulder "hey kyuuibi long time no see been 100 years still remember me" kyuuibi smiling showing his massive fangs "**Neo i thought you died what are you doing here**" just shaking his head "ahh you know me just running a tournament anyway you know how me and you could transform and me still keeping my human appearance crossed with yours i want naruto to do the same"  
kyuuibi stareing at him **"still playing the clown i see Neo"**laughing at the joke neo just stood there not even smiling "it wasn't a joke i was serious" kyuuibi noticing his seriousness **"what do i get out of it"**Neo just holding his chin thinking "after the tournament if you want i can re seal you in my body and keeping the kid alive letting him live a normal life" kyuuibi thinking looking at Naruto **"little Boy does that sound good to you**" naruto just nodding "i don't mind if you want to leave then its up to you fox" kyuuibi looking back at Neo "**deal"**  
Neo walking up to the cage making some handsigns "forbidding Jutsu - demon seal Manipulation "hitting the seal changing the symbol on it "there you two can combine together with you keeping your consciousness and without flipping out" and with that Neo disappeared with naruto closing his eyes and reopening them seeing trees and the back of the castle Neo opening his eyes as well "ok naruto go to 4 tail mode"  
naruto charging his chakra gaining his 3 tailed fox chakra coat sakura holding her chest crying "please let it work" Neo looking over his shoulder and then back to Naruto "c'mon Naruto transform charge your chakra compress it layer it over you"  
Naruto's hair starts to grow until it grows 10 centimetres longer going a brighter yellow with four really furry red solid tails moveing around behind him with his eyes gone blood red with his fangs and nails growing longer surrounded by a red and blue chakra "**woah this is unreal this is awsome hey sakura** **- chan how do i look**"  
sakura takeing a deep breath looking at his new transformation "you look great naruto better then your other 4 tailed transformation" naruto disappearing and reappearing behind her "**cool i'm alot faster and i bet stronger aswell i should challenge sasuke or maybe that green guy or the talking trash can**" naruto laughing at them all receiving a smack in the head from sakura  
naruto just looking at her **"huh? something wrong sakura"**sakura just starring at her fist "don't tell me you didn't feel that naruto" naruto scratching his new hair style **"huh feel what? did you do something?"**"hey naruto lets go one more form then call it quits for today yeah"  
naruto looking over at Neo **"hell yeah lets go up to six tails"**Neo shaking his head "five tails naruto you can go through the rest of the transformations on your own okay" the shoulder length spiky haired half demon blonde just nodding "**yeah yeah i guess i cant ask for everything to me givin to me**" sighing clenching his fist "**allright i'm ready sakura-chan step back**" sakura nodding and jumping back beside Neo "naruto remember 5 tails will be alot harder to master since you have never been in the form so you could transform into the other form loseing your mind so be prepared you to Sakura"  
naruto beginning to charge his chakra spinning the red and blue chakra around him making a mini chakra whirlwind around him 'shit he cant control the chakra his pulling out' watching the skin of naruto just begin to peel off getting replaced with the now purple blood and chakra covering his body giving him the 5th tail making him look like the kyuuibi letting out a earth shaking roar makeing sakura fall to her knees "no not again please stop him" Sakura pleading crying her heart out Neo looking at her then looking back at the 5 tailed purple fox "sakura i can change him back but it may injure him badly so trust me on this okay" Sakura just nodding her head standing back, Neo just clinching his fist charging his chakra "all right straight to 6th tail" charging up the colour of his chakra changing for each tail he grows untill he hits six then stops.  
Sakura looking at the Newly transformed Neo with his Golden Sharingan activated noticing his skin has turned from white into silver scales, claws sticking out at least 7 inches from his fingertips, His Hair has grown half way down his back now dark blue with black streaks through it and with long spiky scales sticking out of his shoulders and elbows with giant gold wings simular to a dragon's sticking out of his back "**time to calm down naruto**" disappearing and reappearing with silver lighting chargeing in his hand "**Heaven's Chidori**" pulling his arm back and smashing the electrical charge into the chest driving him through the Forrest.  
"NARUTO" Neo hearing Sakura's voice behind him looking over his shoulder at the worried pink haired teen before turning back to recive a giant purple demon fox paw to the face knocking him through the forrest into the Kaze Mountain smashing him through the mountain before pulling the fist back Neo standing on top of the broken mountain **"fuck that hurt like hell"** looking at the Purple fox with glowing red eyes **"lets try something else**" Unwrapping his wings flying into the air makeing hand signs **"fusion style black heaven flame jutsu**" charging a heaven's chidori in each hand makeing a circle with his hands breathing the Black flames through his electrical surged hands sending the jutsu towards naruto going at high speeds even going through the purple chakra claw that tried to stop it but was cut in half by the black flames going through all the way setting a transformed naruto on fire also sending a two million volt through him **"that should of done it**" before going wide eyed seeing the black flames were absorbed by The Mini purple Kyuuibi even adding a bit of his chakra to it "**oh fuck thats not good, SAKURA GET OUT OF THERE NOW**" Sakura just looking up at him before seeing a dark purple blast comeing towards her "NARUTO!" before the blast hitting the ground leaving a Huge Crater in the ground where Sakura was standing "**woo that was close one more second and you were a goner Sakura**" flying above looking down at the Crater carrying sakura on his back letting a river of tears flow from her emerald eyes looking down at the purple fox "why Naruto" Neo flying towards the castle dropping Sakura off **"Sakura please forgive me i may have to hurt him more then i expected**" flying off into the sky clenching his hands charging his chakra. "**HHHHYYYYYAAAAAA!"**getting covered with a black sphere once again transforming his self once again this time haveing his silver scaled replaced with pure white scales his hands with razor sharp golden scales that looks like that of a dragon's claw and with his wings growing in size changing to a pure black colour with his hair growing all the way down to the 7 tails still remaining dark blue but this time with the black streaks changing to gold streaks through his hair and now the golden sharingan now transformed into his Golden Mangekyo Sharingan with its golden background and with a silver circle wth a silver cross through the centre of it "naruto stop this now" sakura pleading from the castle Neo just chargeing gold lighting in his hand **"times up naruto this end's now"**vanishing like he did before knowing this naruto started charging his five tail fox menacing ball Neo reapearing in front of the black energy ball "**oh crap**" before getting engulfed by the demonic blast exploding on impact when crashing with the already broken Kaze mountain.  
"NARUTO STOP THIS!" Sakura screaming pleading with the purple fox just looking at her with a low growl before pouncing at her with his paws opened up claws aimed at sakura stiff body to frozen to move tears flowing from her emerald eyes down her face slashing onto the gound looking up, before the purple claw could connect with her a gold thunder bolt coming from the heavens collideing with the back of naruto's head smashing him into the ground lying there inside a crator created made with the purple fox face before changing back to a purple skinned naruto lying there uncounsious Neo smirking "**heh I call that GOD's chidori" **before falling towards the ground changing back to normal noticing Sakura jump off the roof before itachi jumping out the window to catch him "you all right grand father".  
neo just glaring and laughing "stop calling me grandfather it makes me sound old and yes I'm fine" before closing his eyes Itachi landing on the ground laying him down. Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Rock Lee, Neji, and Garra, all surrounded the ditch looking down at the burned Naruto with a pink haired girl healing him slowly changing his skin from purple back to his original white colour naruto slowly opening his eyes holding his head "oww did you get the licence number of that truck that just hit me" Sakura just giggiling at him "your not that smart are you naruto c'mon everyones waiting for you up there" offering him a hand "huh up" Naruto saying grabbing it standing up before both of them jumping out of the ditch landing behind their friends all noticing Neo slowly stand up with his shirt completely torn off with blood dripping from his mouth his left arm just dangling there broken 'damn it i cant believe I had to go 7 tails to stop 5 naruto you are something' holding his broken ribcage and chest slowly walking over to them Kakashi looking over at the beaten Uchiha "what happen to him" "he looks messed up for being the legendary Uchiha" sasuke adding sakura just shaking her head "that title fits him sasuke i saw him fight he even saved me twice from death" sakura walking over to him "Neo thank you would you want me to heal your wounds?" Neo shaking his head walking past them into his castle Naruto looking at him walk away just had to run after him "hey sensei wait".  
Neo turning around "what is it naruto?" naruto just smiling "thanks for teaching me how to control my 4 tailed form did i reach 5 tails after?" Neo just looked at the ground "yes you did but not the form your friends like you let the kyuuibi take control of you i had to transform to stop you not only that you almost killed Sakura twice" hearing that makeing naruto's eyes water 'no not again' "naruto" the blonde looking up " you'll master your training with me so dont worry about it i'll make sure all ur friends are safe unless it involves the tournament then i cant do crap anyway i gotta get changed cause some one decided to tear my clothes to pieces".  
glaring at naruto before walking off around the corner and down the stairs before collapsing in the middle of the hallway "darn I'm completely messed up i cant move" before the 4th hokage walks through the hallway "hmm? something wrong" looking down at him Neo looking back "yeah somethings wrong I'm out of chakra thanks to your goddamn son Minato" Minato crouching down "what happened" Neo looking at his arm "i tried to teach him how to control the demon fox power when transforming he got to 5 tails and lost it turning into a mini kyuuibi and i took 2 of his strongest blast makeing me go 7 tail thats what happened" minato showing his trade mark grin "you had to go seven to stop his five wow your slacking off Neo i guess the legendary Uchiha cant keep up with my son" knowing those comments would piss him off getting a Uchiha glare  
"hey if i wasn't there when you sealed the kyuuibi within Naruto you would of died instead of going back you disappeared leaving the leaf village without a hokage and not only that you left Naruto getting shun treated like a disease dont forget that" Minato closing his eyes "i know but that loneliness is what made Naruto take you to the limits" laughing at the beaten up Uchiha "damn it Minato i'll kill you when i get my energy back" Minato just laughing at him "yeah yeah you gotta catch me aswell dont forget i'm The Yellow Flash for a reason" "yeah and naruto's reaction time in demon form is just as quick"  
minato looking down "oh yeah how so?" Neo still trying to stand " you know my Golden "God's" chidori and how fast it is" minato nodding "yeah i know cause you it me in the nuts with it you asshole" Neo just laughing "oh yeah i remember that was funny" before takeing a kick to his broken rib cage "ahh fuck that hurt you homo not my fault you tried to jump to dodge it" minato glareing at him "get on with it" Neo glareing back "bastard anyway the time i disappeared and reappeared in front of him he had his Ultimate Fox attack ready blowing up Kaze mountain i was lucky sakura got his attention so i could hit him with out him paying attention to me"  
"you needed a girl to help you so you could beat him wow Neo you really have grown weak" Neo slowly getting up "shut up minato you couldnt of done any better" minato just kicking him in the ribs again.  
"i told you the next generation will be stronger then the previous and well you've been passed so many times over you old bastard Give it up you your not as good as you were in your prime 1000 years ago" walking off down the hallway leaving Neo coffing up his blood "damn you Minato you asshole i train your son and watch over him and this is how you repay me" slowly standing up holding his ribcage slowly wobbling down the hallway useing the wall as leverage to his room looking at his bed "god damn kids i'll destroy them when i see them makeing a mess to my bed at least they could of used protection ahwell its still good" throwing the blankets off the bed to the floor dropping on his the bed burring his face into his pillow before falling asleep._

_

* * *

_

wooo go neo "damn minato I'll kill you asshole" anyways thats chapter 5 and chapter 6 will be comeing very very soon so keep reading and wait for the next chapter to be installed hopefully everything goes well and i hope you enjoy it and like i said it surrounds naruto more then anything else but other anime's will be comeing into it later on so wait and enjoy Anime Island R&R

GOD BLESS NEO UCHIHA


	7. Chapter 6 Dinner, Training & A Show

**Anime Island**

**Chapter 6 - Dinner & A Show & Some Training**

_The clock strikes 6:00 pm Neo in his room slowly opening his eyes "huh? six already damn i'm suppose to be in the hall for dinner ah well what are you gonna do" yawning before getting up putting on a golden jacket from his cupboard and a new pair of black tiger stripped jeans and his silver dragon Necklace combing his shiny blue hair "damn bed hair i cant wait to put these guys out in the wild, assholes making me feed them, train them and letting them go after doing the forbidden in my personal room they shall pay" opening and closing the door walking down the hallway covering his mouth while yawning "hmmm 3 hours and i'm fully healed damn this dragon does his job to bad i didn't get enough sleep plus I'll have to listen to them scream what a drag" rubbing the back of his head.  
A young man with black hair tied up in a pony tail with a green vest on like kakashi known as Shikamaru leaning against the wall "hey get your own lines there mine" Neo looking over at him yawning "the great genius just cant be fuck to do anything sounds about right" Shikamaru just yawning "yeah yeah whats your point" Neo just walks past "nothing i just woke up now i have to do a speech it sucks" "yeah i can see why you said its a drag" shikamaru walking beside him "hey shika why aren't you at the dinner party this is the last time you get to eat food before the tournament" shikamaru just shaking his head "na the food here sux" before getting pushed through a glass window falling into the lake below "asshole my food is the best" walking down the hallway hearing a Splash "you asshole Neo I'll get you for that this water is freezing"  
Neo just walking not listing "dumbass no one gets away with teasing my food" looking back then smirking before walking down the staircase noticing sakura siting on the 4th step crying "huh? sakura?"  
just wiping her eyes "oh hey Neo wats up" neo just shoving his hands in his pockets looking at the roof "i just recovered from your boyfriend kicking my ass as well as his father" sakura's eyes lighting up "naruto's father is here?" sakura whispering the words to herself "who who is it who's naruto's father"  
Neo covering his mouth "i cant say, so why were you crying before" looking at her blush "uhh well it was about naruto going out of control and my life could of ended there"  
"but it didn't did it?" interrupting her  
"No b-but"  
"exactly your still alive so don't focus on your past misfortunes focus all about Living, Surviving, being the strongest cause come tomorrow that's what its all about you cant let naruto or sasuke keep coming to your rescue you gotta fight for yourself and whats gonna happen when you go up against either one or they both DIE? huh? what then your all alone no one to protect you only yourself kakashi and sai both out fighting and me well I'll be watching the tournament"  
looking at the pink haired girl on the staircase crying "your right I've gotta protect myself but how these guys are way to strong to feel my punch i'm weak"  
Neo grabbing her hand clenching it "your not weak i even felt your punch and you know how strong i am plus these guys are human well most are anyway plus all you need is more speed and chakra and you'll be a unstoppable kounoichi"  
sakura looking up "really?, you think so"  
neo smiling " i know so but i'm running late to the dinner its nearly 6:15 and i was suppose to be there by 6:00"  
sakura looking at him "its only 5:30"  
neo looking at his watch "holy snap it is to, my clock in my room fucked up big time cmon sakura i'll train you for a bit" grabbing her wrist dragging her up stairs "wait up neo i wanna come to" naruto running behind them  
"naruto i dont have time to fight your transformations gone wrong okay it took me 2 and a half hours to get my energy back plus what makes you think i'll help you after you shot me through a mountain that i had to fix with my chakra when i was getting my ribs kicked by that ass clown Minato"  
naruto sweat dropping waving his hands out "dont worry i wont screw up my transformation again this time and you said seeing how I've never gone 5 tails before i would of changed but seeing how i have i got a better chance of transforming right this time"  
neo just rolling his eyes "fine whatever you just want to spend some time with sakura" walking up the stair case to the roof with sakura and a bruised naruto following him "naruto you clown you dont say something like that to a girl much less a girl who has super human strength that can break your jaw with a single finger" noticing sakura who's gone red in the face glaring at the blonde haired Idiot "can we start training and before that can we lock naruto in a cage"  
neo thinking about it "hmmm you stole my thought "making handsigns and locking him inside a four wall electric cube "ok naruto besides me and sakura thinking the same thing i thought it would be best if we locked you in there just in case you screw up again and so sakura cant kill you if you decide to say the wrong thing again"  
sakura looking up smiling at the blue haired Uchiha "hey Neo sensei can i be your pupil i mean my other teachers always like to get drunk or read pornos or are late to training and always being with them i dont think i'm getting any stronger, so how bout it sensei?"  
neo with just a plain answer "no"  
sakura looking straight at him "why not your the strongest one i know and your a Uchiha and i'm sure you know some moves that would be perfect for me so will you reconsider"  
neo rolling his eyes again the answer was "no sakura dont you understand" placeing his hand on her head "your strong enough and it wasnt me who made you stronger it wasnt the 5th hokage or kakashi neither it was you"  
sakura looking up "me?"  
neo smiling before slipping some of his chakra into her chakra points. "yeah you made your self strong dont you feel it?"  
sakura felling the new strength "yeah now that you mention it i do" before getting surrounded by white chakra "ahhh what the? i feel it i didnt expect to see it".  
Neo takeing his hand off her head "see you dont need me to train you, your strong enough"  
turning back to see naruto just standing there shakeing his head "what are you doing naruto go 4 tail"  
naruto snapping back to reality "oh right sorry Neo-sensei" clenching his fist glowing red and blue before changing into the 4 tailed human form "**easy sensei now time for five**" clenching his fist once again making his red and blue Chakra spin around him "cmon naruto keep it together if it goes dark purple your gonna screw it up again if it goes normal purple you'll get it so concentrate focus your mind make the fox think the same way you do dont think like the fox make the fox think like you think about protection your friend think about if they all got killed in front of your eyes sasuke sakura kakashi sai they all got killed their blood covering the grounds saying you should of saved them but you were to weak"  
naruto clenching his fist his tails waving around wildly "channel that rage control your anger fuse it with the nine tailed foxes chakra then combine it with your own" the cube that naruto is locked in starts to crack "cmon naruto control it think of your comrades think of the strength they give you make their friendship make their bond with you your power"  
"YOU CAN DO IT NARUTO" sakura screaming from beside neo "I BELIVE IN YOU"  
Neo looking at sakura then the now chakra filled cube "what it went from purple to brown and orange wait NARUTO NO THATS TO FAR" running towards the cube before it explodes sending him backwards into a wall "damn him" looking up seeing a 6 tailed demon fused naruto his tails changing colour from red to brown with two more moving around his hair grown down to the bottom of his back glowing gold with red stripes with black tips his arms have grown twice as big with brown fur on his shoulders and biceps, his ears are more like a set of fox ears brown in colour with orange tips his eyes has changed from yellow to a bright orange with his claws and fangs bigger by half the size now surrounded by orange chakra looking around at neo then at sakura walking towards her **"sakura thank you**"  
sakura's eyes widen up "what for?"  
naruto showing his trade mark grin **"for calling out to me before i almost screwed up again but your voice it well helped me and i changed successfully"  
**sakura's eyes beginning to water "naruto"  
Neo stuck in the wall "your welcome Neo for training me and allowing me to blow you into a wall before you kick my ass again" yelling out naruto and sakura look over "oh crap sorry Neo-Sensei" running over pulling him out of the wall  
"jeez naruto you have no manners just like your God Damn MOTHER FUCKING FATHER" walking inside the castle naruto changing back to normal running inside after him "wait you know my father who is he"  
sakura thinking about what he said earlier to her "you said before you got beat up by him after you and naruto fought right?"  
naruto's eyes light up "you mean his on the island who is he cmon tell me"  
Neo shakeing his head "sorry naruto you got the pieces time to solve the puzzle" walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets with naruto and sakura walking behind him talking quietly "what pieces do we have, we know hes on the island and he looks like you i think"  
naruto thinking "well i did see the 4th hokage but it cant be him and i did hear neo call him minato from down the hallway"  
sakura's eye lighting up "you sure?"  
naruto shakeing his head "not to sure i did see neo holding his ribs so he could of said it wrong"  
sakura sighing "back to square one" looking up to notice neo's gone "damn his just as quick as kakashi-sensei when hes trying to hide something"  
"only when he's got a new porno to read" naruto adding laughing.  
sakura laughing as well "i think we should get to the dinner" both of them running through the hallway. shikamaru crawling through the window that neo pushed him through "damn him i'll get him baaaaaccccckkkkk" getting pushed through the window by naruto and sakura running to the main hall._

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai Garra, Neji and Lee are sitting in the middle of the table on the far right sasuke looking around "hey kakashi where's Naruto and Sakura i havent seen them since naruto was Unconscious and sakura had to heal him"  
kakashi looking around "yeah well of course naruto to get healed he did take on the legendary Uchiha dont forget"  
"oh yeah stupid naruto he could of got killed and no doubt he took sakura along again, she should know better not to get near naruto when he wants revenge or a good fight"  
kakashi shakeing his head "naruto isint the one who will fight for revenge he'll fight for friends and for hes dream and sasuke your the one who fights for revenge"  
sasuke just closes his mouth and continues to eating "well if they dont hurry up there gonna be late" sasuke still looking around.  
Lee jumping up flicking ice-cream into the face of sasuke "there here Hey Naruto Sakura-Chan OVER HERE"lee waving around before receiving a punch in the nuts from a ice-cream covered Uchiha leaving lee roll around in pain "stupid homo"  
naruto and sakura walking over to them sakura sitting beside sasuke naruto sitting next to garra sasuke looking at sakura "hey sakura what were you and naruto doing"  
sakura looking over "training, why?"  
"because you never train with naruto cause your afraid you'll hurt him like last time"  
"dont blame me naruto doesn't take me seriously in a fight"  
naruto looked out of his bowl of ramen "huh"  
"nothing naruto get back in your bowl" sasuke looking over at the blonde.

* * *

while everyone is eating and having fun the Legendary Uchiha walks on the stage still yawning fixing his hair in one hand a bottle of Sake in the other "ok everyone look up here or i'll make you by force" everyone looks up except naruto who's in his 5th bowl of ramen neo looking down throwing a Kunai at him naruto jumping backwards "oh sorry Neo-Sensei"  
Naruto getting glared at "anyways after dinner you will be going out to camp out in the wild but before that I'd like to perform a toast" everyone lifts up their sake cups except the ones under 18 "cmon everyone pick up your cups on my island age doesn't count" naruto sasuke sakura and the rest of the teenage fighters lift up their cups "ok thank you for coming it is rare that the strongest fighters in the world are here little own being in the same room will fight against each other some of you may die one will win best of luck to you and have fun" everyone drinking the alcoholic liquid in one gulp neji looks over and sees lee drink his "OH SHIT"  
naruto looked over "huh whats wrong" looking over at lee "UH-OH NOT GOOD"  
Neo looking at where all the noise is coming from "whats wrong keep it quiet down there" opening up another bottle drinking it down 'hmm looks like things are about to pick up' neo thinking with a tipsy grin grabbing another bottle looking down at a drunk lee dancing around hitting and throwing people who came near him "go away i diddint do anythung wong" slurring his words grabbing nejis hand throwing him behind him "get him" everyone running over trying to grab him but missing "hai i dunt knooo wats wong with u yall chasing meee "laughing and hiccuping dancing on top of the tables "lalalala you cant catch me" jumping over a diving kisame "haha stupid fish"  
neo coming up behind lee grabbing him "GOTTCHA" before getting flipped over lees shoulder getting put through one of the tables seeing lee bounce around laughing before noticing a long red haired man with a X shaped scar on his left cheek known as Kenshin Himura swinging his reversed blade sword at his ribs, lee seeing this jumping the sword before a taller man with brown spiky hair with the symbol "bad" on his back throwing a heavy right punch "gotcha now"  
Lee bouncing off Kenshin's head kicking him threw the table below leaving him dazed as well as dodging the punch throwned at him "haha cant get me" bouncing around dodging and hurting everyone. After a hour or so of destruction lee Finaly settled down after itachi threw a cup of coffee at him,  
itachi drinking his 7th bottle of sake "everyone should know coffee can calm any drunk down"  
neo slowly sitting up looking around at his destroyed castle looking at everyone just pointing at the door "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

* * *

Yey new chapter done lol the drunk fist fight one on many and well there goes Neo's Theory out the window your best and most trusted team mate is alcohol only if your lee just like naruto's teammate is sugar and kakashi's and many other's are porn and poor shikamaru couldnt stop swimming in the lake and *turns around* MY CASTLE MY TV MY LOVELY HOME DESTROYED I'LL KILL THEM ALL TT_TT stay tuned for chapter 7 if i can ever recover from this Site

Aswell tell me if the setting is better instead of being cramped together allright

Neo Uchiha Now has a broken house Believe it!


	8. Chapter 8 Night Time In The Wild

_HI everybody this is my first FanFic and i got the idea from the DOA movie and Watching a shit load of Anime ps i dont own any of the anime except Neo Uchiha which is my own creation But the Uchiha name Belongs to The Anime Naruto as well i crossed anime over with a few movies and video games aswell SSBM means Super Smash Brother Melee Also the characters that i have from SSBM are from different games i just couldnt be bothered writeing them down aswell there are things i've added in like how the 4th hokage is still alive Frieza Cooler Broly and Cell are still alive and some things i've added in for my own fun and the only way you'll know what they are is by reading. plz enjoy_

_these are all the characters that will fight on the island some might not appear but most will_

_Goku - Dragonball Z_

_Gohan - Dragonball Z_

_Vegeta - Dragonball Z_

_Trunks (Future Version) - Dragonball Z_

_Piccolo - Dragonball Z_

_Frieza (final Form) - Dragonball Z_

_Cooler (final form) - Dragonball Z_

_Cell (Final Form) - Dragonball Z_

_Broly (Legendary Super Sayian) - Dragonball Z_

_Naruto - Naruto_

_Sasuke - Naruto_

_Sakura - Naruto_

_Kakashi - Naruto_

_Itachi - Naruto_

_Shikamaru - Naruto_

_Neji - Naruto_

_Garra - Naruto_

_Kisame - Naruto_

_Rock Lee - Naruto_

_Sasori (human Puppet form) - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Deidara - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Orochimaru - Naruto_

_Sai - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Hidan - Naruto Shippuuden_

_4th Hokage/Minato - Naruto_

_Pain - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Edward Elric - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Roy Mustang - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Mario - SSBM_

_Kirby -SSBM_

_Link - SSBM_

_Samus - SSBM_

_Fox - SSBM_

_Captain Falco - SSBM_

_Peach - SSBM_

_Bowser - SSBM_

_Spiderman - Spiderman_

_Superman - Superman_

_Sonic - Sonic_

_Shadow - Sonic_

_Knuckles - Sonic_

_Tails - Sonic_

_Darth Vador - Star Wars_

_Kenshi Himoura - Rurouni Kenshin_

_Sanosuke Sagara - Rurouni Kenshin_

_Wolverine - X-men_

_Storm - X-men_

_Pyro - X-men_

_Magnito - X-men_

_Ling Tong - Dynasty Warriors_

_Gan Ning - Dynasty Warriors_

_Cao Pi - Dynasty Warriors_

_Sun Ce - Dynasty Warriors_

_Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors_

_Sun Xiang Shang - Dynasty Warriors_

* * *

I know not a chapter just everyone in it the Ultimate Crossover WOOOOO! NEO RULES BELIVE IT!!!


	9. Neo's note: story on hold

_HI everybody this is my first FanFic and i got the idea from the DOA movie and Watching a shit load of Anime ps i dont own any of the anime except Neo Uchiha which is my own creation But the Uchiha name Belongs to The Anime Naruto as well i crossed anime over with a few movies and video games aswell SSBM means Super Smash Brother Melee Also the characters that i have from SSBM are from different games i just couldnt be bothered writeing them down aswell there are things i've added in like how the 4th hokage is still alive Frieza Cooler Broly and Cell are still alive and some things i've added in for my own fun and the only way you'll know what they are is by reading. plz enjoy_

_these are all the characters that will fight on the island some might not appear but most will_

_Goku - Dragonball Z_

_Gohan - Dragonball Z_

_Vegeta - Dragonball Z_

_Trunks (Future Version) - Dragonball Z_

_Piccolo - Dragonball Z_

_Frieza (final Form) - Dragonball Z_

_Cooler (final form) - Dragonball Z_

_Cell (Final Form) - Dragonball Z_

_Broly (Legendary Super Sayian) - Dragonball Z_

_Naruto - Naruto_

_Sasuke - Naruto_

_Sakura - Naruto_

_Kakashi - Naruto_

_Itachi - Naruto_

_Shikamaru - Naruto_

_Neji - Naruto_

_Garra - Naruto_

_Kisame - Naruto_

_Rock Lee - Naruto_

_Sasori (human Puppet form) - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Deidara - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Orochimaru - Naruto_

_Sai - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Hidan - Naruto Shippuuden_

_4th Hokage/Minato - Naruto_

_Pain - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Edward Elric - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Roy Mustang - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Mario - SSBM_

_Kirby -SSBM_

_Link - SSBM_

_Samus - SSBM_

_Fox - SSBM_

_Captain Falco - SSBM_

_Peach - SSBM_

_Bowser - SSBM_

_Spiderman - Spiderman_

_Superman - Superman_

_Sonic - Sonic_

_Shadow - Sonic_

_Knuckles - Sonic_

_Tails - Sonic_

_Darth Vador - Star Wars_

_Kenshi Himoura - Rurouni Kenshin_

_Sanosuke Sagara - Rurouni Kenshin_

_Wolverine - X-men_

_Storm - X-men_

_Pyro - X-men_

_Magnito - X-men_

_Ling Tong - Dynasty Warriors_

_Gan Ning - Dynasty Warriors_

_Cao Pi - Dynasty Warriors_

_Sun Ce - Dynasty Warriors_

_Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors_

_Sun Xiang Shang - Dynasty Warriors_

* * *

I know not a chapter just everyone in it the Ultimate Crossover WOOOOO! NEO RULES BELIVE IT!!!


End file.
